


Hot Tub Heaven

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [246]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: Something new to play in...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> For more Jacuzzi fun, please read:  
> [A Cruise for Two ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798030)  
> [Winter Warmth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798090)  
> [The Anniversary Waltz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819450)  
> [Family Cruise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819465)

"This is paradise!" Quinn rumbled.

Ian grinned at him. "Oh, yeah."

Quinn sighed in pleasure, as he leaned back into the molded seat of their new hot tub. It was teal blue, in a marbled design, and could seat four people -- or one king-sized Quinn and one full-sized Ian --comfortably. Quinn had been happy to let his lad pick out the color, lost in daydreams of the amorous use they would put it to in the coming years, not to mention the next few minutes.

It was just before bedtime on Friday, November 18th, after the plumbers had worked for a couple of days to install the Jacuzzi, as well as a stall shower. They'd removed the bathtub to accommodate the additions, and there was less floor space in the bathroom now, but it was well worth it for the comfort and enjoyment they provided. The stall, made of glass blocks and cream marble, was tucked into the corner, just where the old drain had been, and the new rainfall shower head was raised five inches for Quinn's benefit. They planned to use the shower primarily on work days, when they didn't have time for a good soak, or the lovemaking that might come with it.

They'd been scrimping and saving, along with using their Christmas and birthday checks from both sets of parents for over three years, to be able to afford such an extravagance, and they couldn't have chosen a better one. It was worth the savings on every boxed lunch and pasta dinner to go towards the sky-high payment for the plumbers, as well as a generous tip.

They had also given the Changs a Gaggia cappuccino maker, imported from Italy, to thank them for being there for the installation while they were at work. It was a newer model than their own but shared the brushed-stainless-steel exterior. And Mrs. Chang had already made an espresso for Quinn and a latte for Ian earlier that evening with it. Delizioso!

Artoo and Sandy also appreciated having their next-door neighbors stay over during the day. They were almost as wonderful at snuggling, playing with them, and feeding them as their dads. High puppy praise, indeed! The pups were now sleeping in their baskets, after being petted and pampered to their hearts' content, so it was an ideal time for a hot tryst for two.

And all of the preparation was worth it, for their one perfect Moment.

The men had anticipated this treat for months. Before tonight, their only chance to use a hot tub had been on a cruise or vacation, and it was quite satisfying to have this delight at home and not reserved only for special occasions anymore. Not to mention that they'd no longer need to wear swim trunks to use it, a freedom they would relish, especially if they went on to make love tonight.

So this was their first swirl in the new Jacuzzi, because Ian had suggested "taking it for a spin" as soon as they could, and it was particularly appreciated on this cold weekend. Ian had gone out and bought Cristal Champagne at the Ilum liquour store on the main street to celebrate their 'first time'. He had placed the ice bucket with the bottle inside and their two Waterford wedding flutes on the counter-like surface on the rim of the tub.

Quinn did the honors of opening the bottle. Ian gave him a sweet grin when he popped the cork, then poured the champagne for both of them. He handed a glass to his lad and took the other for himself, enjoying the effervescence.

"A bit of bubbly to toast our new bubbly friend here. Slainte!" Ian said, clinking flutes with his husband.

"Slainte!" Quinn repeated and took a sip. "To all of our 'first times'!" He gazed at Ian indulgently when he saw his lad's upper lip twitching in delight from the carbonation.

They clinked glasses again and drank, reveling in the fact that after almost fourteen years together, there were still so many new experiences for them to savor. Then they put their flutes back on the rim -- carefully, since these glasses were precious to them as a reminder of both of their marriage celebrations, as well as being expensive -- so they could just bask in the marvelous feel of the water churning around them.

"Pure heaven," said Ian, kicking his legs out in bliss. "For two," he added playfully, because he was certainly in the mood to play now.

"One of the best ideas you've ever had, laddie." Quinn put his hand over Ian's and squeezed it.

"Actually, I was inspired by the Changs' new swimming pool. When they had it installed, just in time for our Fourth of July block party, I loved larking about in it so much that I thought it would be nice if we could make a splash with a bit more privacy." He suited his actions to the word and splashed Quinn's chin with a precisely aimed volley of bubbling water. It almost looked like a bit of expert Force manipulation by Master Kenobi. As welcome as water in the Tatooine desert.

Quinn chuckled richly; it was clear that this unprovoked act of aggression could not go unchallenged. Not to be outdone, he sent an answering barrage of water straight at the cleft in Ian's chin.

Just what Qui-Gon Jinn would do to Obi-Wan, under the same happy circumstances, or so Ian thought fancifully. Ian started to laugh, saying, "He shoots; he scores!" He high-fived Quinn with a smack of wet palms. "Mastery in action!"

Quinn's eyes were dancing as he bowed with Jedi decorum, despite the intimate setting. "'Tis true about our thirst for more privacy, laddie mine. I can't imagine that we would ever have the opportunity we'd need for our shenanigans in our neighbors' pool." He patted Ian's thigh in perfect contentment.

Ian snorted. "I imagine Mrs. Chang would have a thing or two to say about that."

"Yes, the words 'swim party' would never have quite the same meaning to her afterwards," Quinn said.

A mischievous grin lit Ian's face. "And now we can have a 'swim party' just for the two of us, whenever we want." His eyes sparkled with the infinite possibilities ahead of them.

Quinn's tone was teasing in its purest form. "Talk about pent-up demand."

Ian nodded. "Look at how long it's been since our last whirl in a Jacuzzi," he said. "The last time I got you alone in a hot tub was on our second cruise. Unfortunately, there were folks surrounding us in their own tubs, so we couldn't really take advantage of it."

Quinn sighed reminiscently. He remembered their family cruise so well -- marveling at the Incredible Jed's magic show; enjoying the movie "Nell" with his lad; feeling the hyperdrive propulsion of the deck party; playing with Lelia on the beach; dancing with Ian in public for the first time.

"What a wonderful time we had," said Quinn. "But there were too many people around. Now, we'll never have to worry about other couples intruding on us again." Quinn ran a suggestive finger over a glistening droplet on Ian's cheek.

As if on cue, the phone rang. And rang. However, they were made of sterner stuff than to capitulate to its call right away, especially since it wasn't a good idea safety-wise to answer it.

"But of course," snorfled Ian.

They looked at each other, as laughter bubbled up in them like the bubbles they were submerged in. Both of them knew without saying it that they had no intention of answering that call at all. They didn't even budge from their comfortable seats, now the best ones in the house.

"Nice try, Mister Telemarketer," Ian said dryly, the only dry thing about him at this point.

"Oh, come now, laddie," Quinn deadpanned, "it could just be a survey."

"Says the Master of all he surveys," Ian replied, bowing with proper Padawan protocol and getting bubbles on his chin for his efforts.

Quinn couldn't even muster a groan; he was much too contented. Instead, he pulled Ian even closer to him, his eyes crinkling when he smiled. He wiped the bubbles off of Ian's chin with a tender thumb.

Ian looked at him with adoration; Quinn was truly the center of his galaxy. He ran his forefinger over Quinn's bumpy nose, enjoying the ride.

They shared a truly wet kiss -- with water drops dotting their cheeks, chins, and lips -- as they molded themselves together, thigh to thigh. Lovemaking was so much easier while sitting down than standing, especially with their difference in height. And when Quinn pulled his herven onto his lap, so that Ian was straddling him, even that height difference vanished; in fact, it left Ian with a slight advantage, which he immediately pressed, along with Quinn's every button.

The bathroom, already steamy, just got a whole lot steamier.

Ian gazed at his husband with a predatory grin, as if wondering where to pounce first. He buried his fingers in Quinn's unruly mane, which was dripping wet and wild. He was rewarded by a leonine purr that Aslan would have been proud to utter. Quinn's big paws around his waist steadied Ian as he explored his guid-man (Master/husband).

Quinn's hair, longer than usual against the cold weather, had become a tangled mess plastered to his head. But Ian's fingertips soothed through it, sorting out the snarls with his loving touch. He used his thumb to brush back a couple of unruly strands on Quinn's forehead, smiling indulgently when Quinn rumbled his appreciation.

Ian didn't expect Quinn's steadying hands to start caressing him and shivered in bliss. Up and down his back and sides they went, massaging Quinn's love into him, and making him even warmer than the rushing water that surrounded them. His cock was pressed against his herven's thigh and was hardening with each of Quinn's touches to his upper body.

When Quinn felt his husband's erection, he raised his thigh and pushed back to give Ian more delicious friction. This earned a grunt from Ian and more enthusiastic thrusts. Of course, Quinn could never resist an excited Ian, not to mention any other kind, and was becoming aroused himself. Now, he held Ian around the shoulders, to let his lad to sit further back on Quinn's thighs, so that Ian could reach both of their cocks to play with.

Ian took instant advantage of this new seating arrangement. Their erections were still under the bubbling water, although they were trying their best to breach the surface as they lengthened. Ian used both hands to grab hold of them as they slid alongside each other. It was difficult for him to do, because of the girth of Quinn's penis, but he had the advantage of long experience.

Quinn let out a deep groan when he felt his husband stroking his cock. Ian's fingertips, added to the stimulation of the whirling water, were an irresistible Force. However, their object was extremely movable; indeed, it was moving as we speak. Quinn barely had the control to hang onto Ian's shoulders, because he wanted to touch himself so badly.

Ian was totally turned on and bringing Quinn along with him. This was even better than pleasuring himself; Quinn's face in ecstasy was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen. Ian moved his hands up and down ever faster, ever tighter. A spark in Quinn's eye, along with a rumbling moan, told Ian to kiss him _now_. As soon as his lips touched his herven's, Quinn came into his palm. He was amazed that he could feel the gushes, in spite of the bubbles streaming around the tub. Quinn's cream actually felt warmer than the water surrounding them.

Quinn's hands lost their grip around Ian's shoulders while he was coming, but it didn't matter. Ian finally let Quinn's spent cock go, then leaned into him and frantically pumped his own erection. He shouted as he erupted into water that was as turbulent as the wildness he felt during orgasm.

Quinn gently disentangled their arms and legs, then helped Ian to sit beside him once more. When he could talk again, Quinn said, "Ah, laddie, we've christened our tub all proper."

Ian's eyes gleamed blue-green. "What do you say to a date tomorrow night to do the same for our new shower?" He gave Quinn a wink just before giving him a very satisfied kiss.

"Sounds grand, laddie mine. It's a date," said Quinn. "And you'll not hear me complain about the shambles of renovations ever again."

Their laughter bubbled over as they almost doubled over in the hot tub.


End file.
